


5 + 1

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Kallura. The team all slowly figuring out in funny ways that Keith and Allura are together!!





	5 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 5 times they were unknowingly caught...
> 
> and the 1 time they came out.

5.

A hum thrummed up from the royal advisor’s throat as he left the medical bay behind. He had stayed up past his usual bed time making sure they were spic and span in the event of any major injuries in the future. He walked through the darkened halls, the silence only broken by his footsteps and the soft melody he hummed. However, a distant whisper had the melody pausing. He slowed his stroll, becoming quieter at the thought that maybe an intruder somehow boarded their ship. Coran didn’t expect to see two paladins around the corner.

Allura and Keith stood close to one another, speaking in hushed voices. As Coran continued to squint at them in confusion, he noticed their linked hands. His blue eyes grew wide as understanding gradually dawned on him. Supposing he should give the new couple their privacy, he turned around and took a longer route back to his room. However, he took the time the next day to search about the castle for romantic and sexual education videos as well as supplies, making sure to leave them in the red paladin’s room.

4.

Tossing and turning only did so much good for a person trying to sleep. Finally, Shiro sighed, resigning himself to a night without it. He sat up and threw off his covers, getting up and slipping on his casual wear. He left the room after a light stretch, heading towards the training room in hopes of wearing himself out enough to sleep without trouble. Upon coming into view of the windows peering into it, he found it was already occupied. Allura and Keith were fighting one of the gladiators together, both focused on their task. Shiro stopped and crossed his arms to watch, planning to walk in once they were done.

However, he didn’t get that chance. As soon as the gladiator was down, Allura called for the simulation to end before throwing her arms around Keith’s neck and tugging him down into a battle of tongues. Shiro’s back tensed straight in surprise. He whipped around and left quickly, not wanting to be caught having witnessed this.  _Wait. Why hadn’t Keith told him they were dating?_  He glanced back and immediately away. Keith had had Allura hefted up and pressed against the glass.  _Nevermind._  He didn’t want to know.

3.

“Where ya going?” Lance piped up as Hunk made his way to his bedroom door.

“I figured we could use a snack,” Hunk opened up the door.

“Want me to come with?”

“Nah. I’ll only be a minute,” Hunk stepped out before the other could reply, making his way towards the kitchen. The yellow paladin had a skip in his step as he went along. Soon, he reached the kitchen but stopped before he could step inside, having a gut feeling that he shouldn’t just barge in. Never being one to ignore his gut, he peeked in and saw Allura sitting on the counter with Keith standing between her open legs. They were smiling and talking, too quiet for Hunk to hear from where he was standing.

 _They were never this close around the other palad-_  Hunk wheezed in a gasp. Keith’s hand settled itself on her thigh as he leaned in to brush his lips over a blushing cheek. Hunk immediately sprinted back to his room. Upon the door opening, the words rushed from his lips,  _“Keith and Allura are together!!!”_

“Together together?” Lance rose a brow at him, nonplussed.

“Together together, man! I saw them in the kitchen! They were standing super close, and Keith kissed her! Like  _dude!”_

“Psh,” Lance rolled his eyes, closing the book he had been flipping through,  _“As if._  Look, I know you guys think I’m an idiot, but I’m not _that much_  of an idiot. Keith and Allura together?  _Please.”_

_“I’m serious!”_

Lance set the book down and stood up, “I think you should get some sleep. We’ll taste test weird, space fruit some other time.”

He patted Hunk’s shoulder before leaving the yellow paladin to gape after him in shock. Hunk never regretted having gone alone to the kitchen more.

2.

“You’re  _sure_  that’s what you saw?” Pidge adjusted her glasses as she opened her laptop.

 _“Yes!_  There’s no way they’re  _not_  dating,” Hunk huffed, annoyed that now a second person was doubting him.

“Well,” Pidge cracked her knuckles as her computer started up, “We’ll know for sure in just a second.”

As soon as it was up and running, Pidge hacked her way into castle’s security footage. She rewound the footage from the kitchen the previous night. Her jaw dropped when she saw that Hunk had seen,  _“Oh, no way…”_

 _“I told you!”_  Hunk hissed.

“Told her what?” Pidge slammed her laptop closed as Hunk and her turned their eyes to see Allura standing in the doorway.

“Uh,” Hunk stammered for an answer.

“He, uh, told me that we… uh… were indeed out of that sugar substitute,” Pidge threw a nervous grin her way, trying to look natural.

“Oh, are we?” Allura bit her lip, “I suppose we should stop somewhere and stock up soon. I’ll go discuss plans for that with Coran right now.”

She turned and left, leaving the green and yellow paladins to sigh in relief. Pidge suddenly gave Hunk a cheeky grin, “I bet twenty GAC that it’s gonna be Allura telling us whenever they finally come out.”

“Oh, you’re on.”

1.

Lance stepped into the common room, hoping to watch some old Altean movies and paused. Keith and Allura stared back like deer caught in headlights from their position on the couch. Allura was tucked into Keith’s side with his arm around her shoulders. A movie played before them on the holographic screen. Lance glanced between them before crossing his arms and cocking his hip to the side, “I see what’s going on here…”

Keith and Allura glanced at each other before looking back at him. Keith retracted his arm from around Allura slowly, asking, “You do?”

“You  _bet_  I do,” Lance dropped his hands to his hips, “You’re having movie night without the rest of us!”

“What?” the two on the couch were stumped.

“Oh, no. Don’t you “what” me! I’ve caught the two of you  _red-handed!”_

“Uh,” Keith cleared his throat to cover a laugh, “Yeah, you did it. You caught us. We were having movie night without the rest of the team.”

“Yep,” Allura fought down a smile, “Eating the rest of the popped cornrocks too.”

 _“Rude,”_ Lance huffed before turning and leaving the room, “I’m telling Coran!”

Keith and Allura’s laughter followed him down the hall.

+1.

Allura looked up into Keith’s eyes, hesitant. Keith nodded and offered her a soft, encouraging smile. She couldn’t help but smile back as she took his hand in hers. They stepped into the kitchen together, everyone else already seated at the table to eat breakfast. They all turned as she cleared her throat daintily to get their attention. The pink paladin smiled before lifting her and Keith’s linked hands, “I feel like it’s time we come clean to the rest of you. Keith and I, we’ve been dating for quite a while now.”

Hunk sighed heavily and reached into his pocket, pulling out some GAC and dropping it in front of Pidge. The green paladin grinned and pocketed the money,  _“Yes!”_

Allura dropped their hands, “What…?”

“Keith, buddy.  _Pal._  You couldn’t have just told us instead? That’s twenty GAC, man,” Hunk pouted.

“You…bet on which one of us was going to…?” Keith mumbled, brows furrowing.

Shiro stood and made his way to the pair, clasping Keith’s shoulder, “I’m proud you found the courage to tell us.”

“But we knew already,” Coran piped from his chair.

“What?! How long?!” Allura stared, mildly embarrassed.

“Wait,” Lance’s voice rose, “You two are together?! Like _together together?!_  Hunk wasn’t kidding???  _Waaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiit a minute!!!_  The other night in the common room, you two were-??”

Allura buried her face in her hands as the rest of the team started swapping tales of how they found out about them. Keith wrapped an arm around her waist, hiding his own face in her hair. He whispered, “Well, at least, they know now…”


End file.
